When patients are provided with partial or full dental prostheses, a high standard can be noted today. The dentist prepares the situation intended for restoration with the patient, while the (partial) dental prosthesis is usually prepared in an external laboratory or in the dentist's surgery by a dental technician according to the specifications obtained from the dentist. The quality of the prosthesis is highly dependent on the skills as a craftsman of the dental technician, who must take the specifications obtained from the dentist into account when preparing the prosthesis, and on the quality of such specifications.